Zim finds out something interesting
by Cheshire Cat
Summary: The tallest let something big slip while Zim is watching them, read more to find out. This is not what you think it is..but if I told you what they let slip, I would be telling you the story now wouldn't I...


A/N: This is just a story I thought up really quickly, it supposes that Zim finds out what the tallest really wanted to send him to Earth for, you'll have to read to find out!   
  
Disclaimer: I dunnot own Zim or any of that stuff  
  
  
Aboard the Almighty Tallest's ship, Irk  
  
' How long do you really think we can keep this up?' said the Almighty Tallest Red, looking worriedly at his co-leader Purple.  
  
'Relax!' replied Purple, a carefree grin on his face. 'Zim will never find out! You know how he hates all things having to do with humans! Why would he bother to watch TV or go on the Internet? Come on!'  
  
'Well...'  
  
'Why don't we just take a nice money Jacuzzi! That will take your mind off Zim!'   
  
'Ok!'  
  
(Makes you wonder, huh?)  
************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, in Zim's house.........  
  
'GIR! How could I have let you talk me into this!! I have very important INVADER business to attend to! What if the laser weasels just DIED while I watched some meaningless human TV show!?' Said you-know-who.  
  
' You Promised! This show is fun!!! Funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun!!!!!!!!!!!" Replied GIR, who got so wound up in saying fun that he almost forgot about the show.   
  
'Yeah, whatever.'  
  
GIR flipped onto the couch. ' FUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUN!!! I'm done now. YAY!! THIS SHOW IS ON!!'  
  
'What's so special about that?'  
  
' Uh, THIS SHOW IS ON!! YAY!!!'  
  
' Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhtttttttttt........'  
  
GIR began channel surfing at the speed of light. Then he stopped.   
  
'Master! Looky! You're on TV!' GIR pointed at the screen.  
'What? No GIR! How could I possibly be on this human TV?'  
  
'Looky!'  
  
Zim did look, and then looked away. Then he looked back, and this time his eyes stayed on the screen. He WAS on the TV. In fact the show was practically a documentary of his life! He watched as the day before was played out with background music. When he regained the ability to move his limbs again, he stiffly walked to the toilet and flushed himself to the lab.  
  
Zim ran to his keyboard, meaning to call the Almighty Tallest and tell them about this. In his panic however, he dialed the Chinese restaurant.  
  
'Hello. Watchu like?'  
  
Zim, thinking that the tallest had a new secretary, answered,  
  
'Um, I would like to talk to the Tallest...'  
  
'And then?'  
  
"And then you could put me through to them?'  
  
'And then?'  
  
'Uh, that's all.'  
  
'And then?'  
  
'And then I will hang up because I have the wrong number.'  
  
Zim cut the transmission and dialed the Chinese restaurant again.  
  
'ANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHEN!!!!'  
  
Zim cut the transmission again and this time reached the almighty tallest. They were both in a large tub filled with Irken money, and seemed not to notice Zim.   
  
'Lalalalala... I'm a little boaty! Oh no! Look out for the swimming Blorch rat!' Red said, unaware that he was being watched, obviously.   
  
' Heehee! Man, making Zim into a TV show sure paid off!!' giggled Purple, diving into the middle of the pool.   
  
So this is what they do when no-one is around...thought Zim, but on hearing Purple's remark, he was thrown into a fit of rage that only he could.   
" I AM A TELEVISION SHOW AND YOU KNEW ABOUT IT!!!!!!" he screamed.   
  
' Uh, Zim, how nice of you to call upon us like this, you know how much we care about your mission and all..' started Purple, Red trying to sink out of sight in the background, obviously embarrassed.   
  
' WHY exactly do you care about my mission? Because you can make money off the humans that you let FILM ME!!!!!??????'  
  
'Well Zim, the empire does need the money and..'  
  
'So you ADMIT that my missions purpose was for money making reasons only?!'  
  
Purple slapped his forehead and looked at Red, who sat in the back of the pool, slowly saying ' Told you told you tttooooollllldddd yyyyyouuuuu he would find out...told you told you toooollllllddddd yyyoooooouuuuu...'  
  
'Shut up, and if you're so smart you explain.'   
  
' I'm not so smart.'  
  
'Ugh...'  
  
' WELL?' Screeched Zim. ' Do either of the Almighty Tallest have anything to say???'  
  
' I have something to do!!' said Red suddenly, and he whipped out a laser gun and shot it through the roof.   
  
' Why did you do that!?' screamed Purple. 'That was a new roof!!!'  
  
'You'll see...'  
  
Then, they heard a scream and Zim fell over. Purple and Red looked at teh screen until Zim came up again.  
  
'Huh? What? Oh! My tallest, how are you? The mission goes well. Please alert me when the armada is ready to arrive!' Zim quickly turned off the screen.  
  
' Nice going!' Said Purple.   
  
'Thanks! My trusty make-the-person-you-zapped-forget-the-last-hour-or-so-laser beam always works!'  
  
'What is it with you and lasers? Now smoke machines are..Ahh!! My eye!!'  
  
A laser had just zapped Purple in the eye.  
'See lasers are better!'  
  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
Like it? Don't like it? Please tell me!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
